emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Inner demons
Date created: 5th March 2012 Status: COMPLETE PART 1 SCHOOL - MATHS BLOCK - ROOM 4 - LATE AFTERNOON Karl sits, staring out the window, suddenly thinking back on his life a few years ago. Mr Karostocani blabs on in the background. Karl: (thinking to himself/VO) Friends... They all leave and betray you. Some way, some how. No one can really be trusted. Everyone has their own problems, own lives, own agendas... I dunno why, but out of all the people I've ever known, I keep thinking back to my only true friend: Jordan. Back in 6th grade, wasn't it? Cue various flash backs of Karl and Jordan, just sitting around, eating, chatting, laughing. Shyeah, Karl laughing. Karl: For some reason he hung around with me, I didn't know why at the time. I just knew he was also teased and pushed out of everything, like I was. We had one thing in common; we hated a lot of people. Except he referred to it as "Don't like them much". Pfft, don't like 'em?!??! Cut back to Karl in class, clenching a fist on the desk and holding back tears behind his hair/glasses. Karl: I DESPISED every God damn motherf*cking a*shole who ever punched, kicked, pushed, teased and glared at me!! They can all rot in hell!!!!... (relaxes) I shouldn't hate and judge everyone, I know... But so many people are two-faced backstabbers... Including Jordan (he sighs) It made sense afterwards. I felt so damn stupid not realizing at the time... I was only 10. Cue more flashbacks of what Karl explains and stuff. Karl: After weeks of hanging out with Jordan, sharing lunch, chatting about dumb things; like cartoons and video games. Pfft, I dunno. Point was he often asked for lunch money, bus fares, I just bought that he'd lost his money... Everyday. I was so f*cking stupid. What the hell?! Worst part? He was nice. Nicer than anyone had ever been to me. That's the only reason I helped him out so much. And he'd totally used me... That wasn't the worst part however. Karl now has his arms crossed on the desk, head buried in them. He's crying, but hopes no one notices him at the back of the class. Karl: I don't even wanna remember the last Day I saw him... It killed me. No. It destroyed me. Destroyed the very last bit of hope I had for humanity. I was so damn blind!! UGH!... Ever since I befriended Jordan I hadn't been bullied. The odd name calling yeah, but no serious head smashing like in 5th grade... I just thought I was lucky, or maybe now I had a 'friend' people ignored me? I don't even know. Karl sits up, casually wiping his eyes/glasses and begins staring out the window again, arms folded. Cue more flashbacks. Karl: It was a lovely f*cking day. Jordan had asked me to meet him at the lovely f*cking park, to meet his lovely f*cking brother to have a lovely f*cking game of basketball... The rest is a blur... I just know he was there. Jordan. Kicking me. Spitting on me. His brother I recognized in seconds. He was the jerk who'd bullied me months before I even met Jordan. I didn't know what to think... He'd already taken my money. And there I was, bleeding from god knows where. Bursting in bruises. Pulsing in pain. ... Maybe Jordan didn't know I was being bullied by his brother? Maybe he knew all along and just wanted to mind f*ck me and take advantage? I have no idea... But I latch onto what felt like a good friendship. He was the only person I really liked, got along with, laughed with, shared ideas with. And yet... I wished everyday after that, that he was dead. ... Ever since then, I've never found it in my f*cked up heart to trust anyone. You simply don't know what people are thinking, what they're capable of, or what their motives are... Can you really blame me? The bell suddenly rings, making Karl jump back to reality. Mr Karostocani: OK, class dismissed! I need a coffee, ugh. Oh, and your next exam is in 2 weeks time. Study hard and whatever! Mr K bundles his stuff and is out the door before anyone else. His car is soon heard screeching away, comically. Karl takes a deep breathe and puts on his jacket, grabs his bag. He's last to exit the room, but finds Amilia still in the corridor. PART 2 MATHS BLOCK - CORRIDOR Amilia: Hey, you OK?... Karl: Why wouldn't I be? (blood shot eyes) Amilia: Maths getting to you? Haha. Karl: ... (begins to walk away) Amilia: Wait, err, you wanna come over mine later? 'Bout 7? (smiles nervously) Um, my parents are going out for a few hours... anniversary and stuff. Karl: ... You invite Joey along? Amilia: What? Haha, no. I just, I dunno... We should hang out more?? (laughs and blushes slightly) Karl: Sure. He shrugs then calmly walks down the corridor. Karl: (thinks to self/VO) Despite my lack of actually talking to her... I like Amilia. She seems impossibly, just, nice. Why she tolerates my obviously irrational, moody attitude I'll never know... Same goes for all my apparent 'friends'. I keep my distance. In fear of being hurt again. But how can I NOT trust her? In some ways... I envy her. And even though she lacks self confidence, she's still cheerful and friendly. I know she hates herself. But she's beautiful... Why doesn't she realize that?? No matter how much Jason tries to tell her. I can never tell her. I feel like a creep as it is even looking her in the eyes. Those big glowing eyes... UGH! I don't fancy her, what the f*ck!! She hates me, everyone hates me! What f*cking complete idiot would ever even LIKE me?!?!... But why did she ask me and not Joey to keep her company?... I was sure she had some kinda crush on him. Pfft. I'm over thinking. As always. Maybe she has asked him, and he's busy, building rockets or whatever f*cking crap he does. SCHOOL - EXTERIOR Karl pushes the door open, startled by the cold air outside. He zips up his jacket and rushes towards the bus stop outside the gate. The Script's 'Breakeven' begins playing in the background. Cut to him on the bus, MP3 player in his ears. The said music continues, fading. KARL'S HOUSE - HIS BEDROOM - AN HOUR LATER Cut again to him, in his room, playing random notes on his keyboard, writing them down. His sister can be heard shouting and laughing with her friends next door. Along with his baby brother, Junior, crying and screaming downstairs. His mom then talking gibberish to comfort Junior. Karl then slams down his pen and groans. Agitated by all the noise. KARL'S HOUSE - FRONT - LATER Silence. Cut to him sitting on his front lawn. He glances at his watch. 6.28 pm. He gets up and starts walking. The camera behind him eases up to the sky. Then back down, revealing Amilia's house. AMILIA'S HOUSE - HALLWAY - 6.42 PM Amilia's dad (Al) is getting ready to leave, after helping his wife (Kaprica) into the car. Al: You be OK on your own? Amilia: Of course! Unless we get burgled, ha!... Al smirks. Amilia: Which... obviously wont happen since we own nothing worth stealing. Apart from my massive game collection... (sweats) Al: Haha, I'm sure you'll be fine. We wont be long. Kaprica: We better not be long! Do you realize how much it is to hire a table for an hour?? We coulda got 200 frozen meals for that kinda cash! Kaprica lights a cigarette. Filling the car with smoke. Al: You'll have the car stinking again, dear. Kaprica: For God sak-It's either the house or the car! And since you're adamant about not polluting your precious lungs I suggest you deal with it! Al: (rolls eyes) Fair enough. Amilia... I hope you never end up like your mom, haha. Amilia: Ha! Yeah... Amilia laughs. Knowing how much he hates her mom's smoking and cursing. Yet loves her, regardless. They quickly drive off, leaving Amilia hanging at the front door. She wait’s a moment. Looks around, then closes the door. PART 3 AMILIA'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - 6.58pm Amilia sits on the couch. Dressed in grey and pink Pyjamas. Jotting down notes for her novel of which she's never told anyone about. There's a knock at the door. She screams and drops her notebook, but gathers herself, knowing it'll be Karl. Amilia: (opens door, smiles) Hi... Karl calmly walks in, not looking at her. Amilia: (clears throat) Um, wanna drink? Karl: Cut to the chase. Why the hell am I here? Oh yeah, because I couldn't stand my God damn family any longer, thus came here out of pure f*cking boredom! Amilia: (blinks)... Well, err, thanks for dropping by anyways? I was just wondering if you wanted to help me, with err, my Geography project?... (rubs arm) Since you have family in Fran- She stops short as Karl glares at her. Amilia: What?... Karl: I don't even talk to the family who live in my f*cking house, never mind the ones that are miles away in Baguette land. Amilia: (thinks to self/VO) Why do I bother? I shoulda known he'd just moan like he always does. Geography project? Seriously Amilia?? You come up with THE most lame excuses ever made in the history of the universe! Ugh. Should I just say it? Even if I did he wouldn't believe me... This is totally not the right time! He's still groaning. Isn't he? Was he? Damn Amilia just listen for 5 minutes will you. Brain, die already!! She mentally slaps herself, shaking her head. Amilia: Err, what were you saying?? Karl: Oh forget it, you never listen!! I know you never listen, you go off into dreamland every f*cking minute of the damn day! Don't Think I haven't noticed! I notice everything! From your spacey blinking to your pig-like laughing to your- Amilia's eyes start watering. She tenses. Then bursts with rage, startling Karl. Amilia: I seriously wonder why I try to be your friend sometimes! All you ever do is bully people, you may not think it but you do... I'm negative too, OK? I have issues, but I don't take it out on other people!... I only invited you over to get to know you better. And I have. You're just a genuine jerk... Karl: ... Sorry. Amilia: (still crying) For what?? Karl: (thinks to self/VO) Why can't I just say what I actually feel? Why's it so damn hard?? Even seeing her crying like this I just... Don't care. Do I? Karl: For being a jerk. I can't help it. Amilia: ??... That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard... You don't HAVE to be a jerk, you can-oh whatever. Just go Karl. Please. She wipes her tears, looking away from him. Karl: (takes deep breathe)... You're, you're right... I shouldn't take my hate out on you, or anyone else. You don't deserve it. I'm just... Just confused, or something. Amilia: (sniffs) Confused about what? Karl: (thinks to self/VO) My feelings towards people? My feelings towards human kind?? My feelings towards you? I don't know anymore. I don't wanna chance opening up again, only to be betrayed. But, like I thought earlier, you'd never betray anyone... Amilia wipes her eyes again. Karl finally looks her directly in the eyes. He stares for a moment. Karl: I... I just wanna... I know I'm a jer-... (looks away) I like you. Amilia blinks wildly, wondering if she heard right. Then bursts into laughter, still wiping her tears. Amilia: You... Like me?! Karl: As incomprehendible as it sounds... Yeah (rolls eyes) Amilia: Karl! You actually said you like someone/something! I'm err, proud of you? Ha! I dunno. Anyway, uuumm, I was kinda gonna say something along those lines anyway... Even though you're still a jerk (she smiles) Karl: (looks away)... I want you to help me... Like, not be as much of a jerk? Amilia: Haha, sure. Err, is there a guidebook for that?? Karl smirks, looking down. Amilia: You smiled! That's step 1 complete! Karl: Whatever! She glares at him, fondly. He turns around, looking happier than he has in years. To be continued... Never (gets slapped) Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez